Of Poolsides and Pathetic Waves
by Alive.But.Not.Living
Summary: Even as a young avatar of age five, Korra ruled the land of the poolside. All of the other children knew this and stood out of the avatar's way, that is until she finds a certain young fire bender making waves in her poolside-her domain. Mako/Korra


_**Of Poolsides and Pathetic Waves**_

**Disclaimer:** I in no way am affiliated with or own Mako, Korra, or The Legend of Korra.

**A/N:** So this is my first story on this fandom. I couldn't help myself but to post a story for Legend of Korra. What else, what else... I ship Mako and Korra. Even though I personally think Makorra is just the producers sad attempt to make up for the missing Zutara from Avatar: The Last Airbender, I cannot deny that I love watching the chemistry between the two. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this story. This is basically a one shot of how five-year-old Korra and Mako meet, their first impressions, etc. Enjoy!:)

Side note: Sorry that I keep republishing this story. I just saw some grammatical changes that I needed to fix...

* * *

Everyone knew that the pool outside the fountain was Korra's so it was no surprise that the chubby little avatar of age five stood flabbergasted at the scene that was playing right before her curecelian eyes. A child- nonetheless a boy- was playing in _her_ pool. The five year old clutched her hands in to tiny fists. She had half the mind to march right over to that insolent boy and send him flying (face first of course) into the whole row of beach chairs. But of course, Korra had to be a lady for after all she was the avatar. And it was the duty of the avatar to restore peace on earth and yada yada yada… Even at her young age, Korra was fully aware of her responsibilities of avatar thanks to the constant nagging of Katara and her mother. Korra sighed, even in the lightest situations, that statement never seemed to loose its gravity. She was the avatar. She, a mere five year old, had to bring peace to the world.

The young girl breathed in and out, desperately trying to find the elusive inner peace that would stop her from pummeling this unnerving child. She took these few minutes to exam the black haired boy. Even from the back of his head, Katara could already feel the detest for him growing stronger. He had ivory skin that lay taught against his scrawny body. His hair glistened from the pool water and his trunks were a garish red. His face was in deep concentration as he attempted to slice his arms through the water. What was he even trying to do? Make waves? Korra snorted to herself at the boy's pathetic attempt. The moments of finding her "inner peace" were slowly drawing to a close as her impatience took over. In two long strides, Korra had made her way to the edge of the pool and earthbended a not so small rock to hit the boy squarely in the head.

"This is my pool," Korra stated matter of factly, her hands automatically crossing over her favorite blue bathing suit.

The boy yelped slightly and rubbed the back of his head, as he turned around. Korra was taken aback for a moment, this boy had the darkest and most intense eyes she had ever seen.

"Well, according to that sign, this is a public pool," the boy sneered and promptly returned to splashing and flailing in an utter failure to create waves.

"What's that even supposed to be?" Korra asked as she crinkled her nose pointing a tan finger to the sad little hills of water.

"Well, what do you think it is?" the boy retorted.

"Um, a hill of water," she snorted.

"It's a wave you idiot. What are you, another one of those blind earth benders?" the boy snorted.

"No, I can see perfectly clearly thank you very much and flailing and slapping your arms in water does not make a wave,"

The boy scoffed at her as he turned back to creating his "waves."

Boys. Korra sighed and gracefully jumped into the pool right beside the boy and slowly began to manipulate the water. Her arms slowly rose as she molded the pool water into a huge tidal wave as she let a smile envelope her face. Korra loved the surge of power and fluidity that water bending brought her. Korra's brows knit together as she made the wall of water rise higher and higher until it towered over the two like a skyscraper. She surreptitiously looked over her shoulder to see the boy's mouth go slack. Korra could almost see the gears turning inside his mind as he put two and two together. He had just met a girl who could both waterbend and earthbend. He had just met the avatar. Korra crinkled her nose as she realized that she had just set herself up for another gushing session of how it was an honor to be in her presence. Korra rolled her eyes, and with one graceful swoop let the water crash down upon the two.

"You have to teach me how to do that," the boy demanded.

Now it was Korra's turn to be surprised. There was no mention of her two bending powers or the fact that he was indeed in the presence of the avatar. She liked this guy. Korra felt herself nod at the boy's request, as she swam over to the boy and positioned herself behind him.

The boy splashed her and Korra was met with a playful smirk.

"By the way, I'm Mako,"

Mako. It was a short name that seemed to fit the boy perfectly.

Korra lifted her arms once more to send a 50 foot sheet of water upon the unsuspecting Mako.

"I'm Korra,"

* * *

**A/N:** So, I hoped that you all enjoyed that. I was thinking of making a whole slew of these one shots of the two growing up together. I've seen other authors on different fandoms do this well and it makes for a great and entertaining story. Tell me what you guys think: should I just leave this as a one-shot or continue and make this into a through out the years fic? Please let me know and review!:)


End file.
